


Team Effort

by all-i-need-is-destiel (Aleakim)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleakim/pseuds/all-i-need-is-destiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean isn't sure how he should propose to Castiel and asks Benny for advice.</p><p>_</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Effort

“So, what do you think? How should I do this?”

Dean looks expectantly at Benny who is sitting right across from him at the table, a beer in his hands and a thoughtful expression on his face. Dean dragged him to their favorite bar right after work without even listening to any complaints, far too eager to hear his friend's opinion on this matter to care about something stupid as courtesy.

Benny licks his lips. “So you're asking me how you should propose to your boyfriend?”

“Yes!” Dean nods fiercely. “I mean, you've been there before. I thought you might have some useful tips.”

Benny snorts. “My proposal wasn't planned at all,” he confesses. “Andrea just came home and told me about some guy she kicked into the balls because he tried to grope her and at that moment I just blurted it out.”

Dean laughs loudly. “That's really romantic, man.”

“What can I say? A woman who kicks ass – I just couldn't resist.”

Benny smiles brightly and that's exactly what Dean wants too. A memory so fucking awesome he wouldn't be able to keep himself from grinning, no matter how hard he'd try.

“Sam suggested I should take Cas to a romantic restaurant and make some stupid cheesy gesture like in the movies.” Dean scoffs. “But that seriously not me. I would feel out of place the whole time.”

Benny quirks his head. “Maybe just a nice meal at home? With some flowers perhaps?”

Dean rolls his eyes instantly. “Cas would just give me a lecture on cut flowers. Those are never fun, buddy.”

Although the “doing-it-at-home” idea isn't too bad. Dean and Castiel moved in together almost a year ago and they feel very comfortable with the place. It's not exactly their dream apartment and they're talking about saving money to find something bigger, maybe even a house, for some time now, but it's cozy and nice. Dean always felt at home there though he's not quite sure if it's the place itself or the great company.

“I heard some people like to revive their first date,” Benny says. “Or the first time they met.”

Dean can't help rolling his eyes. “You know we've been friends long before we started dating,” he reminds Benny. “When I met him I'd been drunk as fuck and he needed to drag my sorry ass out of a hole. Not exactly proposal material, don't you think?” He shakes his head. “And our first official date? Do you mean the movie theater that's a sex shop now or the diner where we got ourselves food poising to freaking bad we had to stay at the hospital for a day? I seriously don't want to revive that memory and I'm sure Cas is with me on this one.”

Yeah, he actually doesn't even want to think about it.

Though it hadn't been a total failure since Castiel obviously decided to give them another shot anyway.

But Benny just smirks crookedly. “Well, I've gotta say, that sex shop --”

Dean slaps him on the arm. “ _Fuck no_!”

“I just want to help, brother.” Benny's shit-eating grin is far too wide. “But maybe you should ask a woman for some advice because I really suck at this.”

He doesn't sound at all negatively affected by that confession. On the contrary, that bastard even seems a little bit proud of himself.

“Well, buddy, sorry to burst your bubble, but you're really not the first one I turned to,” Dean tells him with a smile, ignoring the expression on his face. “But Jess only proposed the same cheesy stuff as Sam and Charlie talked the whole time about some LARP event. And I'm pretty sure I don't want to ask Cas while hitting him with a pillow sword or whatever, y'know?”

Benny chuckles. “Yeah, I get it.”

“I'm just … I'm not sure if I should do something really special or not,” Dean admits. “Should I get some violinists or is a CD enough? A four-course menu or takeaway? A big, romantic speech or … well, not. I honestly can't decide and it's driving me insane!”

Benny pats his arm reassuringly. “Perhaps you shouldn't wrack your brains. Cas isn't a complicated guy, so you shouldn't turn this whole thing into a fucking event or something. He's as crazy about you as you are about him and it's _sickening_ to watch, but believe me, he doesn't need something big or spectacular. You could ask him while making breakfast or doing laundry and he'd still be the happiest guy ever.”

Dean takes a deep breath. Benny's argument sounds kind of reasonable.

“Yeah, maybe you're right.” He nods slowly. “I just want Cas to have the best proposal ever.”

“It will be,” Benny promises. “Because it'll come from you. That's all that will matter to him.”

“He's right,” a third voice suddenly says.

A very deep and very familiar voice!

Dean's eyes widen and he leaps to his feet immediately, turning toward the man next to them with his heart thumbing wildly in his chest.

“Cas!” he exclaims, way too loudly. “What are you doing here?”

As usual Castiel looks otherworldly beautiful, even with his rumpled trench coat, his suit one size too big and the askew tie. Dean's got no clue how he does that – being so stunning and sexy in moments no one else would –, but he never complained before and he won't start now.

In the meantime Castiel tilts his head, his eyes glinting strangely in the dim light of the bar. “I just came back from work and saw the Impala in the driveway. So I thought I'd drop by to say Hello.”

Dean starts to squirm. “So … how long have you been standing here?”

“I heard something about violins,” Castiel confesses.

Dean closes his eyes. “ _Damn_.”

That's seriously not the way he hoped things would go. He thought beforehand about thousand different outcomes, but he never considered Castiel finding out about the whole thing before it even started.

“I'm sorry for listening,” Castiel apologizes, watching Dean's pained expression with a guilty grimace. “I just should have walked away and pretended this never happened, right?”

Despite the circumstances Dean can't help but smile. Castiel still has some trouble with certain social situations, wondering what's wrong and what's right, and it's utterly endearing.

“It's okay, Cas,” Dean says eventually. “I just … I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“It was,” Castiel objects, studying him puzzled. “Until twenty seconds ago I wasn't aware you were thinking about proposing. So I'm fairly surprised.”

Dean makes an amused noise in the back of his throat. “Whatever you say.”

“And Benny is right if I'm allowed to say so,” Castiel continues. “I don't care about the time or place. All that matters is _you_.”

Dean knows he's blushing, but he's unable to stop it.

“I'm mean you could ask me right here,” Castiel offers, widening his arms like an invitation. “I wouldn't mind.”

Dean rolls his eyes. “I won't propose to you _in a bar_ , Cas!”

“Why not?”

“Do you have any idea what my mom would say to that?” Dean protests with determination. “I wouldn't hear the end of it.”

Though his dad probably would have been weirdly proud of him for that, Dean is quite sure.

“Alright then,” Castiel says, sounding an awful lot like he made an important decision. The next moment he grabs Dean's hand and drags him toward the exit door, ignoring his boyfriend's confused questions. Dean is only able to throw a last look over his shoulder and wave at Benny awkwardly who is grinning widely before he finds himself on the parking lot. He shivers when the cool air touches his skin and he automatically gravitates closer to Castiel.

“Cas, what's going on?”

“I know you, Dean,” Castiel starts to explain. “That idea of a perfect proposal is stuck inside your head and the fact that I'm aware of your intentions now will make you even more frantic. You'll drive yourself crazy and that's totally unnecessary.”

“Cas …”

“And if you're so obsessed with the right place and time, I will make that decision for you!” Castiel says, seeming more resolute than ever.

Dean just stares at him. “Uh …”

He's not sure about the right protocol here, but in all the chick-flick movies he was forced to watch something like this never happened.

However, Castiel doesn't give him any chance to wrap his head around the situation and pushes him toward the Impala. Dean hesitates, but gives in a second later and opens the door with a sigh.

“Okay, where to now?” Dean asks as soon as Castiel is sitting right beside him on the front seat. He's about to push the key into the ignition, but Castiel stops him.

“We're going nowhere,” Castiel states. “ _This_ is the perfect place.”

Dean furrows his brows and wants to asks, _“Really? In the parking lot?”_ , but then he realizes the errors of his way.

“The _car_?”

Castiel nods. “Ask me now.”

Dean narrows his eyes. “Seriously? The _car_?”

Castiel runs his fingers over the dashboard, the corners of his mouth twitching. “She's been with you all your life, Dean. She is your most precious possession. The place where you go to when you're happy or sad. The place where I realized I was in love with you.”

Dean listens up. “You never told me that.”

“You were singing off-key to some Metallica song, looking so happy and proud of yourself,” Castiel recalls, his expression so fond that Dean's throat feels very tight all of a sudden. “At that moment I knew for certain that I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life.”

Dean doesn't know how to react. He's not even sure who of them is actually proposing right now.

“So it's true, I don't really care about the time or place, but if I had to choose, it would be right here, right this instant.” Castiel smiles easily. “So ask me now or I will do it.”

Dean can't help himself, he rushes forward and presses their lips together into a warm kiss. As usual Castiel knew exactly what they both needed.

“Castiel Novak,” Dean whispers, their breaths mingling. “Will you marry me?”

Castiel smiles brilliantly. “I wouldn't have dragged you out here if I wouldn't want to, right?” He kisses Dean again, familiar and safe and still so exciting. “So, yes, of course I will marry you.”

Dean pulls him closer, burying his face in the crook of Castiel's neck to hide his absolutely goofy looking beam. Naturally he never assumed for a second that Castiel would reject him, even back when the proposal had been nothing more than a basic idea, but it's still utterly thrilling to have an official confirmation now.

“And you don't need to worry,” Castiel breaths, carding his fingers through Dean's hair. “This was honestly the _best proposal ever_.”

He sounds way too pleased with himself, quoting Dean's words from five minutes ago.

Dean chuckles. “Well, it was a team effort, right? So I can't take all the credit.” He smiles and runs his lips over Castiel's skin. “But yeah, you're right. It was the _best proposal ever_.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel and Supernatural you can visit my [tumblr](http://all-i-need-is-destiel.tumblr.com) ^^


End file.
